


Ms. Congeniality & Cuckoo's Nest

by madlaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Falling In Love, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: Reese and the Machine help Root and Shaw figure some things out.





	Ms. Congeniality & Cuckoo's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me and since I'm stuck on my other works... I tried to go for canon (at least more than I usually do), so let me know what works and what doesn't. I wanted to have a sex scene at the end, but it just seemed like an appropriate end where it does. Envision them having make-up sex after Shaw eats and before Root unpacks.
> 
> Thanks to mayonnaisejane for being my sounding board.
> 
> Enjoy and feed the author!

Root’s been out of town for several weeks, which isn't unusual in and of itself, but there’s something...off.  Reese’s been working with Shaw for well over three years now and he's come to understand the nuances of her moods, as well as the idiosyncrasies of her developing relationship with Root.    

He doesn't believe in getting involved in anyone's personal relationships and heaven knows he never expected there to be an occasion to even _think_ about Shaw's personal relationships; but whatever she might tell herself, she’s in a relationship with Root and something has driven Root away.  Most likely Shaw herself.

If Shaw were acting...well...’Shaw like,’ he’d let it be; but she’s growing more erratic the longer Root’s away.  Last week she almost choked Fusco with his tie because he made a joke blaming Shaw’s mood on ‘Coco Puffs’ being away.  The week before that she shot at Reese (well in his direction, because if she’d shot at him she would have hit him) because he suggested she call Root and work out their problems, not wanting Shaw to make the same mistake he made with Carter.

He’s let it go for another week, but yesterday Shaw hung a number off a 40 story building because he was annoying her by talking, in her words, nonsense.  Finch was apoplectic.  Someone’s going to get hurt; very likely Reese since he spends the most time with her.  So he needs a plan; because Shaw isn’t going to sit still long enough to listen to what he has to say. 

The answer’s obvious because there’s only one person Root and Shaw listen to.  Well, not person per se, but it’s the only being capable of getting both Root and Shaw to follow orders.  The Machine.

Reese has never communicated directly with Her; at least not since the day he spent in God mode.  He isn’t sure how to go about it.  He waits until Finch goes off to wherever Finch goes when he’s not at the subway and sits in front of the monitor in the subway car.

“Hello”

>Hello Primary Asset Reese.

“We have a problem.”

>Yes.

Reese isn’t sure if the Machine is saying ‘yes we have a problem’ or ‘tell me about the problem.’

>I am aware Root and Primary Asset Shaw are not speaking to each other due to a disagreement, although Root would not tell me its nature and I was not privy to the conversation.  She assures me it will be worked out in its own time.

Well that answers that question.  Reese considers how best to explain to a machine the nuances of human relationships.  “I’m not so sure.  Shaw is not operating at peak capacity and someone is going to get hurt or killed if we don’t fix this; quite possibly a number.”

>They both have free will.  If they choose not to communicate, I cannot make them. 

“I understand, but they are not just two random human beings; they are your assets and essential to the mission.  I’m not asking you to fix their problems, just put them together in a room long enough for them to straighten things out.”

>It may be beneficial to the mission for their intimate relationship to end.

“Really?  Run the probabilities.”

>  
>  
>I will assist; but you will have to subdue them.

Reese thinks about pushing for the odds, but it’s not important.  Clearly the probabilities favor keeping them together.  “I can handle it with Fusco.”

>It will take a day to bring Root back from her current mission.

“Fine.”

The next step is to convince Fusco to help; Reese heads to the station.  “Oh, no.  I am not letting you involve me in some plan that requires us to subdue Ms. Congeniality and Cuckoo's Nest and lock them in the same room together.  Because when they get out there will be nowhere to hide, my friend.  Nowhere.”  Reese tries Zoe and she laughs; right before she hangs up on him.  Finch is useless for obvious reasons.  Reese takes a deep breath; he’s on his own.  He figures he can stay at one of their safe houses until Shaw cools down.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, Reese’s sitting inside the subway car when Root and Shaw arrive.  “Do you know what the Machine wants Reese?”  Shaw asks suspiciously, pointedly ignoring Root.  “No clue.  She texted me to be here.”  Its obvious Root’s trying to talk with an unusually silent AI.  As he makes to leave, he tases them.  He props them up on the way down to avoid any unnecessary injuries, but leaves them on the floor.  The Machine locks the doors. 

Reese heads off to the exit, ignoring Finch’s shocked and baffled look.  Finch looks towards the subway car and then at his monitor.  They haven’t received a number and he decides to take Bear for a _long_ walk _and_ a treat at the pet bakery _and_ possibly home for a bath. 

 

* * *

 

Root and Shaw wake 20 minutes later, both furious, immediately yelling and blaming each other.  The Machine emits a shrill whistle and Root falls to her knees.  Despite their fighting seconds ago, Shaw crouches to check Root’s ear.

“Listen here,” Shaw growls, “you can’t go using her implant to hurt her.  That’s abusive.  You want to get our attention, yell like every other person.  Next time I’ll shoot your servers.  Not cool.  Not cool at all.”

>I did not intend to cause pain.

“Why’d you bring us here anyway?” Shaw realizes she’s still holding Root and pushes away abruptly, standing.

>Mission in peril due to conflict between Primary Asset and Analogue Interface.

“So fire me,” Shaw huffs; “you can hire other muscle.”

>You are not interchangeable. 

Root shoots a hypothetical dagger at Shaw.  “We’ve worked together and hated each other at the same time.  Well Shaw hated _me_ anyway.  We always complete the mission.”

>It’s no longer possible.

“Why?”

> When oxytocin and vasopressin permeate the brain...

But Shaw interrupts.  “I’m different.”

>Based on your medical record, your brain is neurotypical.

Shaw understands the Machine is telling her she’s just as capable of falling in love as anyone else.  But she’s not in love with Root.  What does that even mean in practical terms?  Is the itchy feeling she gets when Root’s gone love?  Do her body’s physiological responses to Root’s presence or absence mean she’s in love?  Does feeling calmer and safer with Root than she ever has rise to the level of love?   Does craving her body mean...?  She decides to stop thinking about it and walks to the far end of the subway car, clearly ending her dialogue with the Machine.

Root knows the Machine’s not just telling Shaw she _can_ fall in love; She’s telling her she _is_ in love.  With Root.  She’s also telling Shaw Root’s in love with her. 

Root glances at Shaw nervously.  It’s not like Shaw’s oblivious to Root’s feelings, but to hear it out loud may drive her away permanently.  But Root has obeyed Her without question since She chose her as the analogue interface.  She takes a deep breath and turns to Shaw, resigning herself to trying to work this out.

>The door will remain shut until the issues are resolved.    

Root realizes Shaw’s comfortable in the silence; they’re going to starve to death before Shaw breaks it.  She takes a deep breath and resolves to be patient.  “You walked out furiously and I have no idea why Sam.”

At first Root thinks Shaw won’t answer.  “Whatever; what if we needed you for a mission?”  Shaw’s pointedly referring to the three weeks she’s been gone.

“The Machine would’ve let me know.” Shaw glares at her.  Root knows it was a condescending low blow the minute she says it; good thing they’re locked in or Shaw would’ve stormed off for sure.  But she’s a little tired of Shaw using the mission and their team as a justification for every interaction between them and her exasperation’s getting harder to disguise.

She takes yet another deep breath and makes a concerted effort to lower her defenses and let Shaw see all the way inside.  “Sameen, I really don’t know what I did.  You know this is the last thing I want.  Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

But instead Shaw pulls over one of the duffle bags full of guns and begins to empty it.  Root knows Shaw won’t shoot her, but still.  She sighs and drops into one of the seats.  “Shaw, what are you doing?”  Shaw stiffens at Root’s use of her last name.  She never does that anymore when speaking directly to her and Shaw’s surprised it annoys her.

When the duffle bag is empty she tosses it at Root.  “Pack.”  She can’t help it, Root laughs.  A lot.  She only stops because she sees Shaw’s anger growing in direct proportion to her laughter.

Of all the possibilities, Root never expected this.  “Sameen, I’m just trying to give you space.  It’s not like we made a conscious decision to live together.  We kind of fell into it backwards.  I don’t want you to feel obligated.  You know I don’t want anything from you not freely given.  I’m not trying to change you or your life.  You’re perfect.”  Shaw rolls her eyes and exhales sharply.

“I would tell you if I wanted you gone.”  Shaw bites out.  “It’s fine if that’s what you want,” she adds. 

Root sighs and takes a moment to wonder at the irony of this conversation, but she also considers what Shaw’s saying.  Is she using Shaw as an excuse to shy away from what’s been building between them since they met?  She reluctantly admits it’s at least partly true; she’s never done the relationship thing either, so she’s sailing in uncharted waters.  But the distance she’s deliberately inserting between them is mostly rooted in her fear Shaw will push her away permanently if it gets too overwhelming.  She couldn’t handle it.  Not anymore. 

“Okay Sameen, but you pushed me away for such a long time; I’m not sure where we are right now.”

Shaw feels anger coiling up her spine and the urge to leave overwhelms her.  She turns to the Machine.  “You either open the door or I’m going to start shooting your servers!”

>They are replaceable.

Root looks at the servers and scrunches her brow.  Did She just lie?  These servers contain Her core heuristics.  They are not replaceable.  When Root figures it out she smiles internally.  Technically they are replaceable even if She’s not.

Shaw thinks about shooting them just for fun, but instead she closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths.  Root’s sitting on one of the benches looking down at the floor, fully expecting Shaw to refuse to talk until the Machine lets them out or she realizes she can short-circuit the door.  Or shoot out the windows; it’s not like they’re bullet proof.  Then it occurs to Root despite Shaw’s words to the contrary, she _knows_ how to get out and yet she’s _choosing_ to stay.

Shaw turns to Root.  “You _should_ _know_.”  She enunciates every word almost like they’re painful to utter.  “I show you.”

Root wonders if she should just end the conversation here.  Apologize, pack her things, and leave the rest unsaid.  But somehow it feels dishonest.  Not to explain to Shaw the depth of her feelings seems like starting this new phase of their relationship on pretense.  She looks into Shaw’s eyes hoping to find the answer, but they’re inscrutable.

“Sameen…I’m afraid.”  Shaw doesn’t say anything but she doesn’t look away.  “If you change your mind and shut me out again…”  Root stops to think for a second.  Is she saying she wouldn’t physically survive without Shaw?  Not because Shaw dies, but because she chooses to walk away from Root?  “…it would devastate me.  What we have now is enough for me.  It’s more than I ever thought possible.  I don’t want you to feel boxed into a corner.”  Shaw rolls her eyes and shakes her head, but Root’s not sure how to interpret it.

“So how long will it take you to pack?”  Root snorts out a laugh and for the first time thinks maybe Shaw’s finally accepted they belong together.  “Not long.”

“Good.  I’m hungry.”

The doors open.     


End file.
